


Love Bites So Deep (We've Got Tiger Teeth)

by br0ken_hands



Series: The Vigilante AU [4]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 00:18:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14630055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/br0ken_hands/pseuds/br0ken_hands
Summary: A first kiss, all the things that change, and all the things that don't





	Love Bites So Deep (We've Got Tiger Teeth)

It comes after a gruelling skirmish with a warlock driven mad by the loss of her love, tearing apart towns in search of the woman who left her seven years prior. With the blade-summoning spellcaster bound and locked away in the back of the wagon to be brought to the town for judgement, the Mighty Nein sets up camp under a small grove of trees by the side of the woods. 

It comes late in Beau and Yasha's shared watch, the embers of their fire barely glowing when Beau prods through the charred wood with her staff. The sky is black like spite, the silence a thunderous noise, Yasha's shoulder a hot brand against Beau's own skin as they sit beside each other, eyes peering into the void as their companions sleep soundly in the hot, humid night. 

It comes when Yasha abruptly breaks that sacred silence, words as quiet as they ever came. 

"Beau, can I kiss you?"

It comes with the slightest of winds and Beau leans in like there's nothing easier in the world. Chapped lips press against each other, heat burning low in their bellies, fingers tangling in hair, scraping against scalps, running against weathered skin. 

It comes as quickly as it goes, with Yasha pulling away gently, eyes still closed, and Beau chasing the kiss by pressing another into Yasha's forehead. It's not the kiss of epics or of sonnets but both a surprise and a given, new with the comfort of something ancient and familiar, and when Dairon next asks Beau what has transpired since their last meeting, Beau nearly forgets to tell her at all, but it's the start of something new.

Intimacy comes slow, bumbling, slow, and with the clack of teeth against each other, but hands inevitably find each other on the road, and hearts burn bright against each other in the darkness of the watch. 

Yasha comes and goes like the tide, here one day, gone the next, but never without pressing a kiss into the inside of Beau's wrist, right over a fluttering pulse, and promising to do her best to come back soon. Beau's fears come and go - it's not hard to be afraid when the one you love is Kord knows how many miles away and everything is hellbent on killing them, but like the tide, Yasha always returned to her arms, always first holding Beau's face in her hands, checking for any new cuts or bruises. Like the tide, Yasha always goes, and like the tide, she and her love always returns.

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'ed fluff after that horror I put out like, four days ago.  
> Title is from Walk the Moon's Tiger Teeth  
> I appreciate you all for sticking around this AU, even if this one isn't too obviously in this au, I appreciate all your kudos, comments, and support.
> 
> Tumblr: frumpkinspocketdimension  
> Discord: SweetBabyRae#0967


End file.
